The Complications of Possession
by Jatd4ever
Summary: He wasn't bulletproof, he couldn't reflect emotions like arrows off a suit of armor. He wasn't immortal, he felt things.
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Totally Spies or its characters**

 **This is my first TS story, but I was inspired by the fic May to December and its main ship. Now I'm on season 3, and hopefully this fic will be okay. This fic is based on the events of Green with N.V.**

* * *

After a series of evaluations and testing, Woohp scientists found him competent enough to resume duty.

Another case solved, perhaps not the last of its kind. Another job well done, thankfully. Another bad guy, we'll in this case bad women put away, and the paperwork phenomenal.

Multiple screens stared back at him, data profiles, charts, expense reports, the dull hum of hard drives the soundtrack of this afternoon. Once more he was alone, sitting in his office, imagining all the goings-on in the world, what existed outside his environment.

He decided a small break wouldn't hurt, and turned on a separate monitor connected to the live feed of the street view. Passers-by, the smiles, the laughter, the gossip of young men and women, and listened to their plans for the evening.

On holiday, there was no knowing how festive the community would be, that very day being no exception. A rarity of its kind, a leap day, anything could happen.

It was an interesting diversion, the window shoppers complaining over price tags, dog walkers with multiple yapping creatures. A lone Starbucks, it's sign glinting in the sunlight, business men winking at pretty girls, the best of new age and commercialism.

Spying on others, when it isn't occupation, but like a hobby, gave insight into the anthropology of modern man and women despite its intrusiveness.

Man wasn't accurate like the coldness of machine, the absurdity, the colorful patterns of gestures, the quirks of hairstyles to the gait of their feet, fascination loomed all around him. Contented by the show, he watched for a while. it changed direction when he saw an elderly couple, perhaps in their seventies, entering a restaurant hand in hand, wrinkles of a smile lit up their faces.

He cursed at the monitor and shut it off.

It wasn't easy being the head of an international spy organization, to chase bad people, save the day for a few minutes then be off running somewhere else to save the world again. It wasn't easy being a man his age, the world expecting the worst and best, to not have someone special to share it all with.

Sometimes afternoons dragged on when there wasn't any real work to do. Their last case had cost him his pride. He wasn't bulletproof, he couldn't reflect emotions like arrows off a suit of armor. He wasn't immortal, he felt things, though if he had dragon scales that would have been cool.

It wasn't real, those synthetic feelings caused by cologne which drowned him in complete happiness for a few hours, those light fluttering emotions that only school boys had merit to feel. No, he was beyond all that, and yet he wished he had a second chance.

He shuffled the papers on his desk, thinking that perhaps he could just Woohp the girls over to clean his office, he'd certainly get a kick out of that, but they had better things to do, he was sure of it.

Downstairs, the fully stocked kitchen held much promise, and it's computerized system could prepare almost anything he could wish for. He wasn't in much of a mood to eat, but he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. A sandwich for one, how many times had this been routine?

The sudden idea of a surprise trip to England for fish and chips with the girls sounded promising. It might give him an opportunity to share odd bits of his past, introduce them as his employees to mother, exploring the countryside, give Sam the Jane Austen tour, show Clover the experimental fashions, but fish and chips weren't worth stealing the girls away and he silently finished his sandwich.

The only thing he could think to do was to freshen up, washing away the shadows of the day, with all its embarrassments and shame. With every drop, the salt of sea ran away, leaving a clean Jerry, but also his pain.

He hated to admit it, but he was lonely, bitterly, and desperately lonely. Psychological evaluations showed he had the tendency to overwork, keep busy, but otherwise normal. He tried hiring assistants, those never worked out. His family was, we'll evil in their own right, and friends had their own agenda. He was cursed and probably always would be.

Only on his way back to his office, did he find hints of hijinks to come. The girls were waiting in his office, poking around his desk. A smirk lighted his face, and he hurried down the hallway.

Perhaps it wasn't going to be such a lonely day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own Totally Spies or its characters.**

* * *

The lightness of the air-conditioned office carried with it the scent of youth and mischief. He silently crossed the room, conscious of the increasing awkwardness. Their animated expressions paused, amongst themselves a shared nod, then they rested their eyes upon his approaching figure.

"Good afternoon girls, didn't expect to see you so soon, thought you'd be off getting ready for the dance"

He hoped otherwise.

"We have a little time before then" smiled Alex

"So you girls thought to pop in and say hello? Nothing else?"

"Of course, isn't that obvious?

Slight panic clouded Alex, and she shifted her focus to a random corner. Clover picked up the mood, and slight panic welled in her chest, "Like yeah, had nothing better to do anyway"

"Not even a half off Sale?"

"That's not until Saturday"

"How unusual, I thought you'd have a string of dates to worry over?"

"What about you Jerr? Why aren't you out on any hot dates?" teased Clover

"As far as I'm concerned," fixes tie, "the ocean doesn't have the sort of fish I'm looking for"

"Why not Jerr?"

"It's complicated"

"If it's style you're worried about, then we'd be more than happy to give you a makeover. Plus I know this fabu hair stylist, I got her on speed dial"

He chuckled at her energetic suggestions, and welcomed the light atmosphere she carried with her.

Clover, the girly girl of the group was one to watch out for though. Unlike the other two, she would sell you out for the latest fashion. He tried to be firm and encouraging during their interactions, though most of the time it had fallen flat. "No need, thank you Clover"

Their all knowing smiles set off silent alarms in his head, though outwardly he remained silent.

"That bad huh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who broke your heart Jerr? I'll kick their butt"

Alex's brief demonstration ended with one shoe across the room and small tear on her sock.

Alex, the sporty, genki girl. Sometimes she was here, and other times she was pudding, but their natural relationship like father and daughter encouraged familiarity.

Handing back her shoe, he patted her head. "No need for that Alex"

"I can fix it, I'm pretty sure three Winnie the pooh band-aids will cover it"

His girls were the sweetest, but meddlesome. "Girls my love life is not worth mentioning"

They stared at him, hopefully they weren't using the experimental x-ray contact lenses, or they'd see the pathetic remains of his heart. He didn't have it in him to try again, he sort-of wished they'd catch on and let it go.

A light touch stirred his senses. Locks of red spilled over her shoulders, the scent of coconuts met him. "It's alright Jerr, it happens to that best of us"

Sam, the brains and natural leader. Kind of like a box of chocolates, she had an assortment of talents and well trained discernment which made her naturally likable. She could see your insides without even trying, and he thought they didn't make that model anymore.

The warmth of Sam's smile threatened to break his poker face, the shine of her eyes speaking of silent beauty and discernment; perhaps she was the only danger.

He stood abruptly, and moved to another part of the room, only to be away from her. The mood and setting were becoming a little much then what should have been socially acceptable.

"Hmm"

"Since we're here," she smiled, "I thought we'd show our gratitude, and ask our single boss to be our date to the dance tonight"

"Uh?"

He'd rather watch Teensicle.

"Come on Jerry, you'll have a good time" chimed Clover

An odd thrill excited his heart, all the more reason why the impending doom was high risk. Backing away from their grasp, he fixed his tie to regain some sort of dignity. "I'm sorry spies, but a high school dance is not on my agenda"

Amongst themselves there was an agreement, and he knew it was over.

"Hmm, mhmm"

"Huh?"

"Sorry Jerry, but this is for your own good"

Twice in one day, who knew he was so popular?

He didn't know what would happen, he hoped nothing outrageous, but there was no guarantee. Before losing himself to the effects of the perfume, he frowned at the unofficial leader and surrendered. "Whoa!"

Slight disappointment colored his eyes, but it was too late, and it all became cloudy.


End file.
